Hakuouki Blogs!: The Shinsengumi Championship
by AzureArchxngel
Summary: That's right, the members of the Shinsengumi, the demons, and the awkward teenagers from the future are back with a competition in Western video games and board games! In this edition, we're playing Mario Kart, The Game of Life, and a special Cards Against Humanity! Who will win each game? Read to find out!
**Hakuouki Blogs!**

 **-x-**

 **Azure: Hello everyone! For some reason, the horizontal line thing isn't working for me. Well, more accurately, sometimes it does and sometimes it doesn't. Gosh darn. Anyway, I have good news... more Hakuouki Blogs! Hooray!**

 **Souji: Alright, so what's the theme?**

 **Azure: Hehehehe, I'm glad you asked, Souji! We are having a Shinsengumi championship! With western video and board games :D**

 **Saito: ...What are "video and board games"?**

 **Ignescent: *actually horrified* Oh... my poor child... this era must be terrible for you... Here, let mother-**

 **Azure: Terra, no, we're not doing that. Alright, so here are the games we are going to be playing: Mario Kart, The Game of Life, and a special Shinsengumi version of Cards Against Humanity that I made as innocent as possible!**

 **Ignescent: ...OH MY GOD.**

 **Azure: And the best part is, whoever does the best in each game will receive a prize! So, there will be three prizes in total!**

 **Kazama... Can Amagiri, Shiranui, and I play with you stupid humans as well?**

 **Ignescent: Of course! Today's finally gonna be the day where I crush that thick skull of yours.**

 **Kazama: Well said.**

 **Azure: Guys, please stop. I don't feel like cleaning an organ-littered floor today.**

 **Sannan: I can do that for you if you'd like.**

 **Everyone: ...**

* * *

 **-the_awesome_admin has opened this chat-**

 **the_awesome_admin:**...Alright guys, it's up and running! Come on in!

 **-Actual_Demon has logged on-**

 **-Katanas_are_my_fetish has logged on-**

 **-Heisuke_epicness has logged on-**

 **-Red_light_lover has logged on-**

 **-Grandaddy_Rice has logged on-**

 **-Actually_not_human has logged on-**

 **-Souji's_crush has logged on-**

 **-ChizuruYukimura:) has logged on-**

 **-Ignescent has logged on-**

 **-Make_it_rain_blood has logged on-**

 **-Kazama_the_superior_one has logged on-**

 **-Shiranui_Kazama's_disciple has logged on-**

 **-Amagiri_Kazama's_disciple has logged on-**

 **-Pretty_sure_has_crush_on_chizuru has logged on-**

 **the_awesome_admin:** Your usernames... oh my gOD

 **Grandaddy_Rice:** HEY! WHO THE HELL CHANGED MY NAME TO GRANDADDY_RICE?!

 **Red_light_lover:** Who the heck is Souji's_crush? I thought it was Chizuru, but her username is the same...

 **Souji's_crush:** It's me, Kondou-san! Souji, you're gay?

 **Make_it_rain_blood:**...HEISUKE...

 **ChizuruYukimura:):** Why are you blaming it on Heisuke?

 **Make_it_rain_blood:** Because HIS username was the only one that didn't change. The demons wouldn't do something stupid like this, and we all know you wouldn't, Chizuru-chan. Admin and Terra were setting up the wifi and computers the entire time, so it couldn't have been them either. That just leaves us with Heisuke.

 **Grandaddy_Rice:** HEISUKE YOU BASTARD

 **the_awesome_admin:** Guys, chill. We don't have enough time for you all to change your usernames, so just tell us who you all are.

 **Actual_Demon:** I'm Hijikata. Heisuke, you are in SO much trouble after this.

 **Katanas_are_my_fetish:**...Saito.

 **Red_light_lover:** It's Sano, everyone!

 **Grandaddy_Rice:** Tis I, the wonderful Shinpachi!

 **Actually_not_human:** I'm Sannan-san.

 **Souji's_crush:** I'm Kondou-san!

 **Make_it_rain_blood:** Souji :P

 **Pretty_sure_has_crush_on_chizuru:**...

 **the_awesome_admin:** Dude, tell us who you are.

 **Pretty_sure_has_cush_on_chizuru:**...It's Yamazaki.

 **the_awesome_admin:**...Oh.

 **Heisuke_epicenss:** HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHA OH MY GOD THIS WAS THE BESY IDEA EVER

 **Ignescent:** This is actually really great... XD

 **the_awesome_admin:** Alright, thank you everyone. Today is just the introduction and also where I'll be explaining how the games work and the rules.

 **Souji's_crush:** Cool!

 **the_awesome_admin:** Alright; first, I'll start with Mario Kart. So basically, Mario Kart is a video game where you race each other with cars. Because this is a video game, you can use certain items to slow down other races so you can put yourself in the lead, etc. You can choose whatever character and car available to you, along with the track.

 **the_awesome_admin:** I myself will not participate so that I can oversee the activities, but everyone else will. For Mario Kart, only four people can race each other at a time. So, we will have three groups of four, and one group of two. Each group will be selected randomly, and whoever wins gets to challenge the other winners, etc. etc. until someone wins the championship. Clear?

 **Katanas_are_my_fetish:**...Sounds good.

 **the_awesome_admin:** Alright! So before I move on to the next game, I will choose the groups!

 **Grandaddy_Rice:** You said that you were going to choose the groups randomly. How are you going to do that?

 **the_awesome_admin:** Simple! I brought a hat and wrote down everyone's names on slips of paper, then put them in the hat. I'll randomly choose that way.

 **the_awesome_admin:** Alright, so our first group is: Hijikata, Chizuru, Shiranui, and Terra!

 **ChizuruYukimura:):** Ehhhhh?! I have to race with Hijikata-san?!

 **Actual_Demon:** I'm sure you'll fine, Yukimura. Demon bastard and Terra, you're going down.

 **Shiranui_Kazama's_disciple:** I wanted to take Sano down, but I suppose you'll do. And just because you two are girls doesn't mean I'm going to go easy on you.

 **Ignescent:** I wouldn't have wanted it any other way.

 **the_awesome_admin:** Alright, next for group two is: Sannan, Heisuke, Saito, and Yamazaki!

 **Actually_not_human:** I hope that everyone does their best. Good luck :)

 **Katanas_are_my_fetish:** I wish everyone the best of luck as well.

 **Heisuke_epicness:** Saito-san, I can't take you seriously with that name of yours... XD

 **Pretty_sure_has_crush_on_chizuru:** You're the one who came up with it, dumbass.

 **the_awesome_admin:** For group three we have: Kazama, Shinpachi, Amagiri, and Kondou!

 **Amagiri_Kazama's_disciple:** This is going to be the battle of the century.

 **Kazama_the_superior_one:** Amagiri, since I'm your boss you have to make sure I win.

 **Grandaddy_Rice:** No he doesn't! All's fair in love and war!

 **Kazama_the_superior_one:**...Ew.

 **Souji's_crush:** Demons, you're going down! Shinpachi, you're cool.

 **Grandaddy_Rice:** Thanks Kondou-san :D

 **the_awesome_admin:** Finally, for the two person group, we have Harada versus Souji!

 **Make_it_rain_blood:** Heh~ I will beat you, Sano-san. I wanted to race with Chizuru-chan :(

 **Red_light_lover:** Same here, Souji. I wanted to as well.

 **Actual_Demon:**...You guys.

 **ChizuruYukimura:):** Huh?! No, I don't need to win, guys. I'm fine!

 **Red_light_lover:**...

 **Make_it_rain_blood:**...

 **the_awesome_admin:** Be sure to remember who you're going up against everyone. Now, I'll explain how The Game of Life works.

 **the_awesome_admin:** The point of this game is to have the most money by the end of the game. There will be a course you'll take that will have many different events, that can either benefit you, or harm you. There will also be some mandatory things, such as getting married and buying a house. I'll be the banker for this game, and those are essentially the rules. It's quite simple; you guys will understand it more once we start the game. I believe up to eight people can play at a time, so we'll have two groups of seven, and the winners will face off. We will choose the groups on the day we play.

 **Heisuke_epicness:** WE HAVE TO GET MARRIED?!

 **the_awesome_admin:** It's fake, Heisuke. You're not actually getting married. But you can name your wife - or husband - whatever you want. *wink wink*

 **Heisuke_epicness:**...Oh.

 **Actual_Demon:** Do we have to get "married"?

 **the_awesome_admin:** Yes, yes you do.

 **the_awesome_admin:** Finally, we have Cards Against Humanity. In this game, everyone can play at once, so whoever wins automatically gets the prize. In Cards Against Humanity, there are two types of cards: white colored cards, and black colored cards. The black cards will have an incomplete sentence, something along the lines of, "All Hijikata needed to defeat Kazama was _" or a question like, "Who did Souji kill THIS time?". You will have seven white cards with completely random words or things on it to complete the sentence or answer the question. However, you want it to be as funny as possible. Each round, there will be a "Card Caesar", and their job will be to look at the cards and choose the funniest one. Whoever turned in that white card wins that round, and takes the black card. Whoever has fifteen black cards first wins the game.

 **the_awesome_admin:** Alright, everything clear to everyone?

 **Grandaddy_Rice:** I think we're all good!

 **the_awesome_admin:** Great! Then tomorrow, we shall begin Mario Kart. Farewell until then!

 **-the_awesome_admin has closed this chat. Everyone has been logged out-**

* * *

 **Azure: I'm actually really excited for this. Since I'm currently on Spring Break, I have a lot of time, so I will try and update as often as possible. Also, I'm not entirely sure if I want to keep the new usernames or if I want to go back to the old ones. Let me know what you guys think! :D**

 **Ignescent: Please rate and review in the comments. Wait, why am I doing this? Isn't this Shinpachi's job?**

 **Saito: It is, but he's currently fighting with Heisuke about the usernames.**

 **Azure: Sannan, please clean up after them.**

 **Sannan: With pleasure.**


End file.
